


Feelings

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are always the smart one, Brainy, but why didn't you just tell him?" Cartoonverse. Implied Slash. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own LOSH, WB does.

For a genius, he knew he was acting pretty dumb. And even though he was allowed to have one moment of stupidity in his life, this was the one that took the cake. Funny, how being a genius prevented him to realize that he was falling in love with him. Superman, the one that meant everything to him. And how to be a hero. When he first met Superman, he was shocked to see how awkward he was. And that was when his mind told him to help this Superman, to learn, not everything about him, but enough to help the Legion.

He knew that this day would come, the day that Clark Kent will have to go back home, and then discover everything that he really needs to know.

And he really didn't know how to tell him, goodbye. And Superman did say that he'll always come back. But some part of him wished that he told Superman, told him. Because right now, his heart was hurting him. He wished he knew how to say goodbye to Superman.

"Hey Brainy, why didn't you just tell him?" asked Lightning Lad.

Brainy didn't know how to answer, he was just in too much in confusion.


End file.
